Lies and Hurt
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Based of You Be The Judge by AliceJericho.* Ashton just found that her future husband kept the fact that he slept with Mollie Jarrett. Now she isn't sure what to do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lies and Hurt**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: This is going to be a one shot kind of told from Ajay's P.O.V of You Be The Judge by AliceJericho who owns Mollie and Sophie, I own Ajay and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Based of chapters 21-24**_

* * *

Ashton Reso stood outside of the catering room her heart pounding angrily in her ears hearing the words come out of the young Sophie Jarrett's mouth. Her fiancé the man that she basically considered her husband Joshua Harter known to everyone as Chris Sabin had taken one of their best friend's virginity. And both of them had kept it from her for 8 years. Chris stormed out away from the table, he stopped short seeing her standing there. He went to approach her, but she shook her head no. "Don't." She begged quietly, "I have to think about this and I have to tell Alex. He has a right to know."

Chris sighed as she walked away towards their locker room. He hoped that this didn't ruin their relationship, they had worked so hard and getting everything back to normal. Hell they had even started talking about having a child. Now all of that had been thrown out of the damn window. He was furious he wasn't going to lose Ajay and their life they had together not a damn chance, not again.

"Ajay?" Alex asked looking up from where he had been looking at Aiden hearing the door open. "Are you okay?" Aiden asked. "Kind of.' Ajay answered. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, "You are too quiet." 'Mollie lost her virginity to Chris and not you." Ajay blurted out. "What?" Alex asked slightly confused. "Don't make me repeat myself okay?" Ajay asked sitting down on the bench rubbing her temples. "Are you sure?" Alex asked seemingly having figured out what Ajay just told him. "Positive I heard Sophie asking Chris about it. I am going to go for a walk.' Ajay answered.

Ajay went to the one place other Team 3D's locker room where she could think without being bothered and be alone. She went to the rafters. "Hey there Miss Ajay." Steve Borden greeted the young woman going over to her to hug her. "Hey Stinger, do you mind if I sit up here and hide out?" "Sure. Anything you want to talk about?" he asked. Turning to him the Canadian looked up at him. "What do you when the love of your life and one of your best friend keep something from you?" she asked looking down into the Impact Zone. "What happened Ajay?" Steve asked leaning his elbows on the railing next to her.

Chris went looking for Ajay, he went to her normal places. Team 3D's locker room, Beer Money's locker room, the stands in the impact zone. Nothing. "Tomko, have you seen Ajay?" Chris asked her former bodyguard. 'Rafters." the bald man answered pointing to where he had seen the baby sister of the instant classic go. Chris nodded his thanks before he went up to the rafters. There sitting with her back against the railing moving her engagement ring between her ring finger and thumb was Ashton tear streaked face and all.

'Ajay. I am sorry that I kept this from you." Chris stated squatting down in front of her. "Don't." Ajay said standing up and going around him. "Ajay, let me explain why I didn't tell you." "I really don't want to here it." "Please just let me explain it to you." Ajay shook her head stubbornly as she walked down the stairs heading towards the exit. She needed to get the hell out of there. But of course Chris was following her trying to apologize for not telling her about it.

He finally caught up to her when they reached the parking lot, he grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Ajay, I am so sorry for not telling you. I should have told you." "You promised me that we weren't going to keep things from each other anymore. That's why I told all about my past with Bobby. My full painful fucking past" Ajay stated her eyes filling with tears. It took a lot for her to open to him about that.

Chris pulled her into his arms, "Babe, I have something else to tell you, I don't know if you heard it or not." "What is it?" Ajay asked, "You didn't fuck Taylor again did you?' "No baby, Mollie got pregnant that night that we slept together. And she got rid of it." Ajay's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tighter. She couldn't believe that Mollie got rid of the child. She had seen Chris with kids he would be a great father.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked. "Together. You kept things from me before." Chris answered. Ajay nodded her head that was only because she was trying to protect him from it, she knew why now that she hadn't told anyone really about her past. You let people in they are just going to turn their back on you and hurt you. "I am going to stay with Bubba." Ajay stated, "I have to get things straight. As much as I love you Josh, I can't look at you right now knowing that you kept the whole virginity thing from me.' Chris nodded his head as much as it killed him he knew that Ajay needed to be away from him.

The following week at the Impact tapings instead of going into the Guns' locker room like she normally did Ajay went Beer Money's locker room. "Jimmy." Ajay whined. James sighed as he sat next to her. He had heard the rumors, he knew had bad that it probably killed her. "Why aren't you with Chris?" he asked rubbing her back. "Because I can't even look at him right now without knowing he lied to me about this whole virginity thing. I opened up to him and he couldn't even tell them that he fucked our bosses' daughter one of my best friends." Ajay said as tears spilled down her cheeks angrily, "I spent the past week with Bubba and Devon trying figure what I want to do."

James rubbed her back soothingly. Her tears ceased out after a few minutes. There was a knock on the door, "I got it.' Ajay muttered. She pulled open the door, her anger flared seeing Mollie. "Mollie." she greeted like she was mere stranger on the street. "Hi." Mollie said glumly, "Is James in there?" Ajay put her arm out telling Mollie to come into the room

"I can't believe you." She spat at the daughter of the founder of TNA, "_I can't believe you_." She repeated with more venom in her voice. Her tears were long forgotten now that she was confronted with Mollie.

"Hey, you two bring it in here, don't need the whole damn company knowing anythin' else." He closed the door behind him as he left, most likely to stand guard.

"What did you hope to accomplish, huh?" "Doing _what_? I didn't do anything to hurt you Ajay, I didn't fucking mean to!" Mollie shouted at her, she laughed sarcastically,

"You kept it a god damn _**secret**_ for _**eight years**_! You didn't tell _anyone_, why can't I be angry?" Ajay questioned, she had opened up willingly and told them about her past sex life, she even went as far as telling her closest girlfriends, Mollie included about the miscarriage that she suffered with Bobby. "It was before you and Chris got together! You were still with Bobby! Excuse me for having a little _fun_ with a _single man_." Mollie spat back at her.

Ajay stiffened when she had first to Can-Am she had been together with Bobby but things had already started to change between them. Then she meet Chris while they were there and sparks basically flew between the two.

"The whole company thinks you're a slut, did you know that?" Ajay questioned crossing her arms and glaring.

"For what? I've had sex with like _four_ god damn people in the past 8 years. Compared to you and... Orton, Cena, Jimmy Rave... Lance Hoyt, James, Bobby... Do I need to continue?" Mollie questioned. Ajay glared again, at least she left out Johnny Devine that was one she wasn't proud of.

"How _dare _you. You're a bitch Mollie Kendal, and you would have made a god damn terrible mother." Ajay growled at her. Mollie looked her dead in the eye,

"You have no right to say that about me. You don't know what kind of mother I'd be. I bet I'd be a better one than _you_ any day of the week." Ajay couldn't even look at Mollie after she had said that instead she span on her heel and out of the locker room. She started running when she got past James had been standing in front of the door.

"Ashton?" Chris asked seeing his fiancée run past him clearly upset. Ajay didn't stop running until she was out in the ringside area. Chris had followed her, "Babe what's wrong." Ajay had fallen in a heap on the steel stairs sobbing. "What's wrong?" "am I really that horrible of a person that one of my best friends and the love of my life had to keep something as big as that from me?"

Chris pulled her off of the stairs, "I should have told you that I slept with Mollie before we got together. And I am sorry that I didn't." "Do you think I would be a horrible mother if we were to have a baby?" Ajay asked sniffling. "What? No! honey of course not. Who told you that?" "Mollie did." Chris sighed and hugged her tight. "I don't want to turn out like my parents. I need to get out of here. I can't be here right now." Ajay said pulling back in his arms. Alex and Aiden walked down to the ring side. "Whoa what's wrong?" Alex asked. "Mollie and I got into a fight. Some way too personal stuff got pulled into it." "Like?" "How shitty of a mother I would be. At least Mollie got a chance to know her mother. Unlike my own fucking mother who just up and fucking left me at two months old. Excuse me.'

Chris shook his head as they watched Ajay walk away nodding her head at Taz and Mike Tenay who had been sitting at their table, "Our relationship is all sorts of fucked now. She spent all last week with Ray and Devon. She is not even wearing her ring." Alex clapped him on the shoulder, "Things will get better." "This time I am not too sure." Chris said, 'I over heard her talking to Jay, she was asking him if her old room was still open for to use. She doesn't want to go back to Detroit this week. The love of my life could be leaving me and moving out."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is what Ajay would have done instead of going to the Impact Zone after her and Mollie's fight. I only own Ajay, Mollie who is mentioned belongs to Alice Jerchio and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

Jay let himself into his baby sister's bedroom, seeing the sight in front of him his heart broke for him. Ajay was curled up in the middle of her bed crying her eyes out. She had called him and asked if it was okay if she crashed there for a couple of nights. He crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her, he put his hand on her back. "What's wrong sis?" he asked. 'What was so horrible about us that they had to leave us Jay?" Ajay sobbed as she buried her face into his chest. "Nothing was horrible about us. They just didn't want us." Jay answered hugging her tight to him, wondering what had brought on her talking about their parents.

"Do you know how bad it hurt growing up seeing all the girls with their dads and I didn't have one?" Ajay questioned as she pulled away whipping her tears away from her eyes, "Don't get me wrong I loved growing up with Pops and Gran. They gave us everything we needed and then some. But it still hurts." Jay nodded his head, letting her get it out. "I used to see these girls with their moms and I used to wonder what it would be like to have one. I remember going prom dress shopping with Jericho and see these girls there with their girlfriends and moms. I had a professional wrestler who offered to take me so I wouldn't look like a frilly cupcake."

Jay looked at her, "You loved that Jericho took you dress shopping that day." "I know I do. Its an experience that I wouldn't change for the world besides he is the only girlfriend I needed there, he is more of one the girls then I could ever hope to be. You know that this kid came up to me one day asked me why the old man dropped me off. And asked me where my old man or mom was at? I couldn't even answer him. How I am suppose to explain to my kids when Chris and I have them that my dad is an abusive drunk asshole that wanted nothing to do with his kids until we started making money. And my mother died in a run down no tell motel in Toronto with a needle stuck in her arm." Ajay cried.

"You are going to tell them this." Jay stated, "You were raised by the best god damn grandparents in the world. Forget about those assholes that we were cursed with. What brought this on?" Jay asked. "Chris took Mollie's virginity and either one of them told me about it." she answered tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "You know how god honest I was with him? I told him about everything with Bobby after we got back together." "Everything?" Jay asked. "Yes. Everything from the verbal abuse, the forced sex everything." Ajay answered toying with her thumb ring. "And he didn't tell you about that?" "No, it hurts Jay." "I know Buggy, I know." Jay stated, "What else?" "Mollie was pregnant but aborted the baby." Ajay answered. Jay nodded his head, he knew his sister's stand on abortion.

"After I found everything I couldn't even look at Chris. Since you weren't home I went home with Bubba and stayed with him. I had nightmares from the night I lost the baby with Bobby. When I got to the impact zone tonight, I went to Beer Money's locker room. Mollie showed up and we got into it. She told me that I would be a horrible mother." "That's what brought up the whole thing with our parents.' Jay mused, "Ashton Jordan listen to me, you aren't going to be a horrible mother. You are already better then our mother." Ajay nodded her head, "Thanks for listening Jay."

"That's what I am here for little one." "Don't start with that again, I maybe your baby sister but I can still kick your ass old man." Jay laughed and ruffled her hair, "I know you can. What are you going to do about Chris?" Ashton shrugged her shoulders before she looked at the framed picture that sat her nightstand, "Can you call him for me and tell him to come up here?" "Sure. What are you going to do about Mollie?"

"I don't know, I don't think I can face her again." Ajay answered. "Yes you can. In away this is just like the Amy thing." "How so big brother?" she questioned she was failing too see how this like what happened when Amy and Adam's. "Don't you remember how upset and hurt you were?" "Yeah because Adam lied to me." "He lied to you to protect you from his bed hopping ways. Though you and I both know you were pretty much clued into all of it." Jay answered, "Maybe Chris didn't tell you because he wants to protect you. He knows how hard its for you to let people in and get close to because your abandonment issues. Kiddo he loves you more then I think you let on.'

Ajay nodded her head, "I just don't want to get hurt again." "I know you don't. I am going to call him for you." Ajay nodded her head and laid back down on the bed, she felt a little better after she talked to Jay.

Chris checked his voicemail after he got done talking to Mollie and smiled. "What?" Aiden asked. 'That was Jay, Ajay's older brother. She went up to stay with him for a couple of nights. She wants to see me. Maybe she is ready to come home now." Chris answered. "I hope so." Aiden smiled. Chris leaned his head against the locker, he just hoped things weren't too fucked up between him and Ajay now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I only own Ajay, Mollie who is mentioned belongs to Alice. Jericho. Usually I would have waited until Demi updated You Be The Judge. But this idea has been bugging me, so here it is.

* * *

Jay came back into his sister's room awhile later, "I just heard from Chris he will be here in a couple of hours" Ajay nodded her head. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ajay shook her head no. "Anything you need help with from your big brother?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her. "I don't know you usually freak out pretty bad when I start talking about my sex life." Ajay answered, "Don't you remember the whole little birth control incident?"

"That was different Ashton, you were 18 not 26." Jay stated, "Now tell big brother what else brothering you." "I think I might be pregnant." Ajay said chewing on her lower lip. "Okay." Jay said blushing slightly. "See Jay that's why I didn't want to tell you. You always get embarrassed when I start talking about my sex life. Remember when you walked in on me and Chris having sex at my house in Orlando. How you couldn't look me in the eye for a week? You couldn't be around either one of us for a month."

"This is different though Ajay. You could be having my niece or nephew. We need to go get you a test.' "A couple of tests." "Fine and while we are at since Chris is going to be awhile how about we go out to dinner too?" "I would love that." Ajay stated. It had been a long time since they had been out just the two of them without their partners with them.

"No seriously, Lacey Von Erich is as stupid as she looks. One night during tapings. Joe an I convinced her that the sky was purple." Ajay stated causing Jay to laugh. "And she believed you?" "Yep. The beautiful things that purple tinted sunglasses can do." "I almost miss all you doing all the pranks you use to pull." "Hell I just miss you being around the Impact Zone." Ajay stated, "I have actually become really good friends with Stinger, he actually talked to me the night I found out about Chris and Mollie."

"He did?" "Yep. He gives really good advice." Ajay answered, 'I could see him being like a father figure to me.' "Kind of like Double J is?" Ajay nodded her head, "And Scott." Jay nodded his head, "This is nice." "It is. Its been a long time since it was just us." Ajay agreed, "I think the last time it was just us was right after Pops died and you flew out to Toronto to fly out with me."

"Has it been that long?" "I think so. Because if you think about we always had Adam with us or one of the Carolina boys or the Dudleys even." "Wow. And when I joined TNA, you had your boys and I had Tomko." Ajay started laughing again, "Which I think should scare me knowing that you two were life mates and all." "Ashton Jordan watch it." Jay warned good naturedly.

After dinner was over with the two siblings went back to the elder one's house. "I am going to go upstairs and take these." Ajay stated swinging the plastic bag from the drug store back and forth on her wrist. Jay nodded his head, "Chris should be here soon." "Send him up when he gets here." "I will."

Chris was driving down the freeway rearing Tampa, he was anxious to see Ajay and to know if they were still together. He wanted everything to be okay again between them. He missed having her in bed with him in the mornings. People rarely knew that she was snuggly when she first woke up. He missed that, hell he just missed having her with him in general.

Ajay toyed with her engagement ring that she put back on before she and Jay left the house. This waiting period was killing her, she taken both tests and was now waiting the 15 minutes to see the results. One way or another she was going to tell Chris that one she was ready to go home with him and two she might or might not be pregnant with his child. She was getting nervous and impatient, if it was one thing that Ashton Reso wasn't, she wasn't patient. She hated waiting.

Chris pulled into his fiancé's brother's driveway a short time later, he got out of the car after turning it off. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jay turned up a few seconds, "Come on in, she is upstairs in her room." Chris nodded his head, "Has she been out at all?" "Yes, we had a nice talk and then we went out to dinner." Chris nodded his head again, he was a little nervous seeing the way Jay was glaring at him. "I am just going to umm upstairs and see her." Jay nodded his head and went back to what he was doing.

He walked into the room, "Ajay?" he called. "I am in here, I will be right out." Ajay answered from the bathroom. She glanced at the timer she had set on her phone, she had less then 30 seconds left on her timer. Chris kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed.

The timer went out off on her phone, she looked down at the tests. Her heart started pounding in her chest as tears filled her eyes. She scooped up the tests and walked out of the bathroom. Chris sat up as soon as he heard the door open, "Babe? What's wrong?" he asked. Instead of answering him, she handed him the two positive pregnancy tests. Chris looked down at the tests then at Ajay. "You are pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again I was going to wait for Demi to update You Be The Judge but I couldn't wait again. I had to write this. I only own Ajay, Mollie belongs to .

* * *

"Yes." she answered. Chris got off of the bed and pulled Ajay into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "You are going to keep it right?" he asked pulling back to look at her. Ajay nodded her head, 'I have always wanted to be a mommy. Question is are you ready to be a daddy?" "With you I am ready for anything.' Chris answered as he walked them back towards the bed. He laid down on it with her in his arms, she laid her head down on his chest.

"I am scared Josh." "Why do you say that?' Chris asked looked down at her. "I am scared I am going to be like my own parents. What if I can't handle it? What if Mollie was right? What if I am going to be a horrible mother?' Ajay questioned. Chris started rubbing her back soothingly. "Relax baby. You aren't going to be like your parents at all. You have always had the mothering gene in you. Or do you not remember babying me, Alex and Petey after the ultimate X matches?" Chris questioned, "I know you have wanted a baby for the longest time, I think we are both ready to be parents." "Really?" Ajay asked sniffling. "Really baby. Ever since you told me you wanted to try to have a baby, I have wanted one too. I want something that is both of us.' he answered, "I want to go with you to the doctor's appointments and birthing classes what not. We are ready for this Ajay."

Tears came rushing down Ajay's face as she buried into Chris' chest. He held her while she cried into his shirt. He knew some of it had to do with happened with her and Bobby and what happened when she turned up pregnant and Bobby didn't want anything to do with the baby or Ajay.

After a few minutes Ajay pulled back and sat up to go wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She snuggled back into his arms after she was done. "Everything is going to be okay babe." Chris assured her. Ajay nodded her head now things were starting to make sense why she had been so emotional when she and Mollie got into the fight and why she had cried all the way up to Bubba's house the night after she found out that Chris had lied to her.

Usually she would just have gotten way furious with him for keeping it from her. "I need to make a doctor's appointment.' Ajay muttered, "Just to make sure everything is okay.' Chris nodded his head, "Anything we need to do keep our baby safe.' "I am going to have to call Dixie and Jeff tomorrow and let them know.' Chris nodded his head again, "Why do you want to tell Jeff?" "Because he is like my dad, Jay already kind of knows." Ajay answered as she yawned and snuggled into him better.

Jay peeked in though the door and smiled to himself seeing that both Chris and Ajay were sleeping. It made him feel better knowing that Ajay and if she was pregnant that she could rely on Chris to take care of her. He just hoped that she could make up with Mollie as much as he loved his sister, she need all the girlfriends that she could get. He closed the door.

Chris woke up the next morning and the first thing he realized was that one he was in Ajay's room at Jay's house with her and two that they were going to have a baby. But he still didn't know where they stood. Ajay was never one on her days off to get up before 7 am. He still had a while before she woke up, so he just laid there and watched her sleep. "You know its easier to sleep when you aren't staring at me.' Ajay said a while later. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you with the TV." Chris stated. "It's okay, I need to go call the doctor's office.' Ajay answered. "Can we talk first?' he asked tightening his grip on her. 'Sure. What's up?" she asked wiggling in his arms to see him. "Where do we stand?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she questioned back her eyebrows furrowing together. "Are we together still? Are we still getting married?' "Yes to both questions. See?' Chris looked down at her finger and saw the ruby and diamond engagement ring that he had given her.

"I was just really upset that you kept the whole sleeping with Mollie secret from me. Especially when I was so honest with you about what between Bobby and I. I realized that I don't want to be without you. We tired being apart with the whole Taylor incident.' Ajay said, 'Face it Harter you are stuck with me now either you like it or not.' Chris laughed before he kissed her, "and you are stuck with me too." 'I wouldn't change that for the life of me.'

"Well what's the news?' Jay asked seeing his sister walk into the kitchen, he had been dying to find out if his sister was pregnant or not. Ajay smiled, "The tests were positive but I have a doctor's appointment in a hour to find out for sure." "And you and Chris?" "Still good." Jay nodded his head. 'He wants to go with me to the doctor's appointments Jay, he wants to be apart of this." Ajay said her eyes filling with tears.

Jay smiled and stood up from where he was sitting and went over and hugged his sister. "That's good Bug. Speaking of Chris where is he?" 'Right here.' Chris answered coming into the room, "What's wrong babe?" "She is just happy.' Jay answered for her. 'Ashton?" "He is right, I am just happy. We are all going to have to get used to me being emotional." "This is going to be a roller coaster ride for sure." Chris muttered before he turned to Ajay, 'When are you going to talk to Mollie?" "I don't know. We both kind of crossed the line with that fight we had. I know if I was in her shoes I would have done the same thing. But I wouldn't have got rid of the baby.' Ajay answered "Babe she was 17." "I was 19 when I got pregnant with Bobby. I was 18 when I married the asshole."

"Okay calm down sis." Jay said, "don't get to worked up.' Ajay sighed, "Can we not talk about this anymore?" "We should go to the doctor's now babe." Chris said. "Let me know what happens.' Jay said as Chris pulled Ajay to him by her hand. "We will bye Jay." Jay shook his head, he was wondering if he needed to make a phone call to James Storm and have him and 3D lock Ajay and Mollie in a locker room together to work through their fight. That wasn't a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and the unborn baby. Mollie who is mentioned belongs to AliceJericho, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.**_

* * *

Chris looked over his girlfriend who was laying on the table, "What do you think is taking so long?" he asked. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It took this long the last time. I had Amy and Trish with me and just for the record, the divas are dumber then Alex and Spanky combined." Chris laughed, "Didn't you use to torment them just for the hell of it?" "Yes. But they did try, I was afraid to tell my big brothers." "Why?" "They hated Bobby." Ajay answered, 'You they seem to like." "I will take that as a good thing." Chris smiled. "It is a good thing." Ajay said, "They actually like most of my friends here.' "Does Adam know what happened?" Chris asked. "No. but I am sure Jay will tell him."

Chris nodded his head. "So what do you think?" he asked. "About what?" she questioned. "This whole little deal we got going on here." he answered putting his hand on her stomach. "I will be thrilled if it was true." Ajay stated. The doctor walked back into the room smiling. "She is smiling that's a good sign." Chris whispered. "Miss. Reso. Those tests you took were correct you are pregnant.' Tears fell down Ajay's cheeks as Chris kissed her forehead as he squeezed her hand. One thing seemed to be going good in their lives right now.

Chris put his arm around Ajay's shoulder as they walked out of the office. "Jay?" Ajay asked into her phone as they walked to Chris' car, "You are going to be an uncle in 7 months. Yep two months along. Everything is going good so far. I am calling him right after I get off of the phone with you.' Chris laughed at his fiancée's excitement. Hell even he was excited. 'Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head, and rested her head against the headrest.

Though she had been assured that she was going to be a better mother then her own by Jay and reassured by Chris but she had her doubts, major doubts. What if Mollie was right? What if she was going to be a terrible mother? Chris shook her from her thoughts by taking her hand in his. She smiled over at him, "Are you going to tell Alex?" "One step of head of you. He said that Aiden is starting to plan shopping trips to the mall for you and the baby" he smiled. Ajay giggled, "I knew it." "Who are you calling now?" "Double J. I would rather talk to him then Dixie." "And you said it yourself that he is like your dad." Chris smiled. "That's true." Ajay stated, "Hey Double J, got a second to talk to me? I need some time off. Because I am pregnant." Chris couldn't help by smile at that, he raised their linked hands up and kissed the back of her hand. 'Right, of course he is the father." Ajay rolled her eyes as she listened to Jeff talk.

"Did he mention Mollie at all?" Chris asked as he sat across from her at the Denny's they went to. "Yeah, he said that I should talk to her too. I don't know if I should." Ajay answered looking down at the sticky menu that was in front of her. "Why not babe?" he prodded. 'Because it really hurt me when she said I would be a terrible mother. What if its true and I am going to be a terrible mother to our baby?" she questioned, "what keeps running is that stupid fight we had. Why, why did we have to bring our mothers into it? The only mother I have ever known is my GRAND mother."

Chris stood up and slid into the booth next to her. "You aren't going to be a terrible mother. You are going to be a great mother." Ajay rested her head on his shoulder and nodded, "I hope you are right for us and our baby's sake." Chris nodded his head.

Jay looked at his sister who was sitting on his couch watching a reality TV show and petting his dog. 'How did everything go with Chris?" "Good, we were talking about going to Vegas and getting married before I get too far along." Jay nodded his head as he sat next to her, "Did he go back down to work?" "Yes, its going to blow for the next 7 months when I can't go with him. Dr. Kennedy said that I can do manager work and what not." Ajay answered.

"but." Jay stated. "But Double J put his foot down and told me no, I can be backstage but that is about it.' Jay laughed and shook his head he knew at least his sister and his niece or nephew were going to be safe. "If anyone from TNA comes up here, I don't want to see them." Jay nodded his head, "I understand." "Do you mind me and Chris stay here for a while?" "Honey you are more then welcome to stay here as long as you want, this is your home too." Jay smiled, "So what do you think you are having?" "A girl." Ajay stated, "but of course Chris wants a boy."

Jay nodded his head smiling, "I hope it's a little girl too. What the hell are you watching?" "Jersey Shore. Trust me its only entraining because they are so stupid.' Ajay answered, "I got hooked on it when Chris went over seas for shows and I was left home alone" "Do I look that ridiculous with my tan?" Jay asked.

Ajay giggled and shook her head no, "But you do look a little orange though." Jay rolled his eyes, "Just don't start singing that damn song again." "Oompa." Ajay teased. "Brat." Jay stated swatting at her.

Ajay went up to her room after while and laid down on the bed, she needed to think and she created a monster with Jay and the Jersey shore. Her room seemed empty without Chris there, he had to go back down to the tapings. Starting that day she was on maternity leave. She smiled to herself as she stood up and opened her closet door and pulled up her shirt to her bust line to see if she could see a bump forming yet. To her that was going to be one of the good parts of being pregnant was getting the bump.

Her eyes caught sight of a picture that she had stuck up in the corner of the mirror. It was of her and Mollie dressed up as Santa's Naughty Little Helpers from the Christmas party that Jay had a couple of years ago. She sighed before she closed the closet door. She knew that Jay, Chris and Jeff were right, she talk to Mollie. "Oh Pops, I wish you were still alive, I could use some of your advice right now." she as she pulled the drawer of her nightstand out and took out a leather photo album, suddenly she felt like a trip down memory lane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I only own Ajay. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho and Aiden who is mentioned belongs to cherrybomb13.**_

* * *

Her bedroom door opened up after a few minutes and Chris walked back into her room. Ajay looked up at him slightly shocked, "I got halfway to Orlando and I decided that I didn't want to be away from you right now. So I called Jeff and he told me to take a couple of days off.' Chris said. Ajay smiled at him and got off of the bed and hugged him. He hugged her to him tightly. He felt her body shake from her tears.

"Why are you crying?" "I don't know, I guess I am just happy.' she answered. "I am going to have to get used to this." he whispered. 'Me too." she said, 'I was thinking about something.' "Hmm?" "Going to Detroit in a few weeks That's basically were home is. And Gran will be closer too" Chris smiled he was hoping that she would want to go to Detroit and have their baby there.

Chris sat next to Ajay on the loveseat both of them laughing over the pictures in her photo album. 'you dressed up as a Dudley for Halloween?" he laughed looking at the picture of Ajay dressed up in what the Dudley's wore in the WWF. "Yeah, you know I am their baby Dudley. I even stole Ray's glasses." Ajay said as she snuggled into him. Jay looked up at them and shook his head smiling. He was glad that his sister had a guy like Chris to take care of her.

"I still can't believe you and Mollie dragged me and Alex to that Justin Timberlake concert." Chris grumbled causing his fiancée to laugh at him. "You had fun and you know it.' she giggled "Only because you did.' Chris muttered. Ajay turned the page still giggling, "Oh my god!' Chris looked at the picture with her and started laughing too, "I can't believe you got Eric to turn that red." the picture they were looking at was at Eric's birthday party.

"Well Bobby shouldn't have never opened his mouth about that.' Ajay giggled. Chris shook his head and turned the page. "Look.' he said pointing out a picture of Mollie and Ajay sitting together on the beach. A frowned formed on her face, she kind of wanted not to look at the pictures of Mollie. It kind of pained her to see those pictures. "You should really forgive her." Chris whispered in her ear, "she is one of your best friends. Just think about those fun times that you two had. Look at this."

Ajay looked at the picture, it was from one of the costume parties that they had a while ago. She, Mollie and Traci had dressed up as Charlie's Angels. Ajay started chewing on her lower lip, she remembered all the good times that she had with Mollie. Her lower quivered as she buried it into Chris' side.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I want to forgive her but I don't think I can.' she whispered. 'Yes you can. You didn't once try lunging at her like you did Tessa." "How do you did you know about that?' she questioned. "Mollie.' "Have you forgiven her?' Chris nodded his answer as Jay got up and walked towards the door. He came back after a few minutes, with Mollie following him. Seeing Mollie, Chris took Ajay's hand in hers and squeezed it.

Mollie took her eyes off of her feet and looked up at Ajay and Chris sitting on the loveseat. The look on her face said that she didn't want to see Mollie. "Ajay, hear me ou-" she started. "Why? Why should I listen to you?" Ajay asked coldly, she was still hurt about what Mollie said.

"I, I _need_ to apologies, Ajay. I was out of line... I didn't mean to say what I did," Mollie started. "But you said it and you can't take it back." She spat, Mollie looked back down at her feet. "You have to understand that I didn't mean it." she said quietly, "I-I was having a bad day... and y-you," "And I what, Mollie? You took it out on me for what reason?"

"You lashed out at me first." Mollie mumbled. "You're not too good at apologizing." She growled and Mollie gritted her teeth. "I'm _trying_, alright?" Mollie ran my hands over her face, "You know that I don't hand out apologies. This is like a foreign concept to me."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life." Ajay muttered as Chris squeezed her hand again

"It sounded smarter in my head." Mollie said staring out the window behind where she was sitting. "I had no right to say what I did... But I said it and I can't take it back. I didn't mean it though." Her voice wasn't getting any louder, "You'll make a great mother. I know what you've been through... God, I can't believe I said that." Mollie said turning to look at her, "I'm _so_ sorry Ajay." She stared up at her. Ajay felt her steely exterior melting, she didn't need to look at Chris or Jay to know what do next, "I guess I did start it, eh?" her voice was quiet as well, "We both know how to say things that set the other right off, don't we?""That's why we're best friends." Mollie smiled hopefully. Ajay let go of Chris' hand stood up and embraced her in a hug, "Apparently so." Mollie hugged her tightly,

"If I hug you much tighter something bad may happen." She said with a light laugh, "I heard about Baby Harter." Mollie smiled at Ajay as she pulled back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she and Chris said in unison. "You've told, Alex, right? Coz I know he's been saving some _brilliant_ baby names for the next child that comes along." Mollie laughed and causing Ajay to laugh as well, Chris just shook his head.

Ajay sat back down next to Chris motioning for Mollie to take a seat across from them. Chris made it clear that either Ajay or himself would not tolerate any bad mouthing of Aiden. They sat around talking until Mollie got up to answer her phone. Chris smiled over at Ajay before he kissed her, "I knew you could forgive her." "It's not like Ajay to stay mad at Mollie for long." Jay added. Ajay smiled and nodded her head before she turned to Chris, "Do you think that we could get Jeff to give Alex a couple of days off?" "Why?" "I am thinking we go to Vegas or somewhere and get married sooner then later." Ajay answered. Chris nodded his head smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: I only own Ajay and Gran. Mollie and Sophie belong to AliceJericho.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Chris asked as Mollie walked back into the room looking worried, she shook her head.

"Sophie's in trouble... I think, I don't even know. I should be there to help her... But I'm not and... Shit." Mollie was speaking mainly to herself, "I think I need to call Karen."

"Is that really a good idea?" Ajay asked in hesitation, "It's the only thing I can think to do..." Mollie answered putting her phone to her ear. Ajay chewed on her lower lip watching, Chris squeezed her knee trying to assure her that everything was okay.

Mollie picked up her bag and headed for Jay's front door after she got off of the phone, "Where are you going?" Ajay asked like a mother. "I need to get a flight back to Nashville, now. I don't get if it gets in at three in the morning, or whatever. But I need to be on a plane yesterday." "Mollie. Stop." Ajay scolded and I stopped with me hand on the handle, prancing from side to side, it may have looked like I needed to use the toilet.

"What?" she whined, "My sister could be in serious trouble..."

"I understand that she is your sister, and you care for her very much... Even if last time I checked she hated you," Mollie glared at the older blonde, "But you can't drive."

"What? Why not?" she asked loudly, growing severely impatient, "I'm not _drunk_ or anything." "No, but you're crazy, anxious and not thinking straight. I'll drive you to the airport, because you _can't_ drive like this." Mollie stared at Ajay with a dead serious look on her face, "We have to leave _now_." She said as she opened the door, "I will be waiting in the car, and you have two minutes to be out there before I drive myself." Ajay stood up and slipped her shoes on. "Babe do you want me to go with you?" Chris asked. Ajay shook her head no as she grabbed her bag, 'I will be back in a bit." Chris nodded his head watching his fiancee walk out of her brother's house.

Mollie bounced her knee anxiously as Ajay drove her to the airport. She could tell Mollie was freaking out about Sophie and her well being. Hell she had done it before with both Adam and Jay. It took Chris, Petey and Alex to calm her down before they went up the hospital after Matt Hardy side effected Adam into the electric wiring. "You know I hope Sophie is okay." Ajay said lowly, 'I know if it was one of my brothers my ass would have been out of the door as soon as I got off the phone." "I know. I remember you freaking out when you saw Adam getting hurt." Ajay nodded her head, "I was so freaked out, it took Chris, Petey and Alex to calm my ass down before they took me up to the hospital. Then I got into with Amy when we got there." "You did? You never told me that.' Mollie stated, she was kind of glad for the conversation, it was keeping her mind off of all the what if's that was running though her head.

"Yeah, she wasn't going to let me into the room and we got into. Of course Alex thought it was the funniest thing ever." Ajay answered. "He is a jerk like that.' "But he can be a loyal jerk." Ajay said, 'he stood up for me that night." Mollie shook her head, "I remember hearing that. That was kind of shocking." Ajay nodded her head as she pulled in front of the airport. "Call me if you need to picked up.' she said. Mollie nodded her head, "Thanks Ajay." "Your welcome." Ajay smiled.

Ajay enjoyed her drive back to her brother's house, it gave her time to clear her head. She was relived that she and Mollie were friends again. Her doubt that she wasn't going be a good mother was still in the back of her mind. Ajay picked up her phone and dialed her Gran.

_"Ajay are you okay?" _'I am fine Gran, I just needed to talk to you for a minute. Have you talked to Jay yet?" _"No." _"Oh I thought he would have called you as soon as I told him." _"Told him what angel?" _"That I am pregnant." Ajay answered. Her Gran let out a excited scream that could rival the scream queens of Daffney and Melina of the WWE. _"Are you serious?" _"As a heart attack." Ajay answered, "Chris and I went to the doctors today just to make sure everything is okay. In 7 more months you are going to be a great grandmother." _"Let me guess you are having some doubts about your mothering skills?" _Edna questioned.

"How did you know?" Ajay asked shocked. "_Jay called me and told me about the fight you and Mollie had. Ashton you will be a great mom. Don't worry about a thing. Just worry about you and my great grandbaby." _'Okay, I am almost back to Jay's house, I had to take Mollie to the airport so she could out to Sophie, I guess something happened at a party that she went to." _"So you and Mollie made up?" _"Yes ma'am we did.' _"Good I heard that you are planning to get married sooner?" _"Yes, I will let you know our plans as soon as we get them finalized." _"Okay, just promise me one thing no super tacky wedding chapels in Vegas okay?" _Ajay laughed, "You got it Gran."

Chris was almost asleep when Ajay came into their room. She slid off her shoes and crawled onto the bed with him. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed shift. "Everything okay?" "Yeah, Molls is on flight in two hours." she answered snuggling into him, "I talk to Gran. She is all sorts of excited for the baby." Chris smiled, "I talked to my parents they are excited too though, my mom is kind of pissed that we aren't married." "We can fix that. I can call Mollie and have her get on airplane as soon as everything is settled at home and we can all go to Vegas or Niagara Falls." Ajay answered.

Chris nodded his head, "Though Vegas is an Alex Shelley thing. Niagara Falls seem to be more of an us thing to do." Ajay smiled, "So Niagara Falls it is then." Chris nodded his head as he put his hand on her stomach as they laid down to go to sleep. "Ajay?' "Hmm?" she asked. "Thank you." "For what?" "For keeping our baby and staying with me even though I lied to you." he whispered. Ajay rolled over so she could look at him as she squeezed his hand that was covering her stomach.

"I would never leave you.' she whispered, "I should be thanking you for the chance to do this.' "This time Ajay, nothing is going to happen to you." Chris whispered knowing she had buried the memories of her miscarriage with Bobby keep down and deep. "We should call Mollie and Alex tomorrow and tell them that we are getting married soon." Ajay muttered as she started to fall asleep. "We will. We will just have to tell Alex not to open his big mouth."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I only own Ajay and the unborn baby. Aiden belongs to cherrybom13. Mollie and Sophie who is mentioned belongs to AliceJericho. Tessa who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove. There is going to be one more part of this part, the slumber party and then the wedding.

* * *

The next morning Ajay woke up hearing Chris typing on her laptop. She was just planning on laying there for a few minutes but she felt sick and got up and went into the bathroom. "Babe are you okay?" Chris asked following her into her bathroom. Ajay was on her knees throwing up. He grabbed a hold of her hair as she threw up.

"Morning sickness huh?" he asked once she was finished. Ajay nodded her head, "one of those things I have to get used too hopefully it won't stay long." "Hopefully." he hated when she got sick like that. He helped her up from where she was kneeling and lead her back to their bed. "What were you looking at?" she asked. "Niagara Falls." he answered going over to the laptop and taking it off of the desk and sitting with it on his lap.

"I figured since we both have a couple of days off and Jeff gave Alex and Aiden a couple of days off to go with us. We go up there today and get married tomorrow.' Ajay nodded her head, "That is fine. I need to call my Gran and have her meet us out there." Chris nodded his head as there was a knock on the door. "It's open." Ajay called. "Hey ." Jay said sticking his head into the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We are going to go Niagara Falls today and get married tomorrow." Ajay answered. Jay looked thoughtful for a minute, "I am going too, I will call Adam and Jericho. They aren't going to want to miss this.' "Jay, telling Jerky, he isn't taking me dress shopping again.' Ajay said trying to keep a straight face. "He isn't going to like that at all." Jay stated. "I know, he is going to force himself in on the shopping trip.' Chris shook his head.

Two hours later, Ajay, Chris and Jay were all at the airport waiting for the rest of their group to join them. Alex and Aiden joined them first. Alex hugged Ajay, "Hi there Detroit Hero." he said putting his hand on her stomach. "Oh hell no, you aren't going to call my baby that." Ajay stated poking him in the chest. "It's Chris' baby too." Alex pouted. "But it's not yours honey." Ajay said with a smile.

Aiden laughed and hugged Ajay, "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I feeling good for now." "No sickness?" she questioned. "I had some this morning but not too much." she answered, she went to say something else but was cut off by a loud ringing voice. "BUBBALOU!" "Oh god. It's Chris." Ajay moaned and buried her face into Chris' neck trying to keep herself calm.

Jay laughed at his sister's actions as his two best friends walk up to them. Jericho pulled Ajay out of her seat and hugged her tightly. "Keith!" she gasped, "Let go." "Why?' "If you don't you are going to harm your niece or nephew." Ajay stated. Adam and Jericho both exchanged a look before they looked at her. "You are pregnant?" "Yes.' Ajay answered. "Congratulations.' they said. "Thanks." Chris and Ajay both said.

Mollie was waiting for the group to arrive at the hotel. Her eyes narrowed seeing Aiden walking into the hotel with Ajay. She smiled seeing Chris and Alex coming in behind them. "Mollie!' Ajay called waving her over. She walked over and laughed as the bouncing Canadian hugged her, "You are going to come shopping with Aiden and me." "And me.' Jericho added. "And him. Sadly, I tried to talk him out of him it but it didn't work." Ajay sighed. "What about my bags?" Mollie asked. "Chris will handle them." the Canadian answered. Mollie looked over at the Detroit Native who nodded his head. "Fine, lets go."

"Good luck." Jay stated, "You are going to need." Mollie looked at the elder Reso sibling. "Ajay, Aiden and Jericho have been going none stop since they got on the plane. Chris had to hold Ajay into her seat to get her to stop bouncing." "Oh this is going to be fun." Mollie groaned. She hated shopping but if it was for Ajay she would do it. "Hey Molls, I forgot to ask how is Sophie?" Ajay asked looking into the backseat. "She is fine, she was just scared is all." Ajay nodded her head, "That's good, I am glad she is okay." Aiden looked around a little unsure of what was going on. "Don't worry about it Aiden." Ajay smiled, " Just worry about helping Chrissy here find my perfect dress."

"Ajay!' Mollie hissed from the dress racks she was standing by, she had been trying get the future Mrs. Harter alone for the past twenty minutes but she was proving to be difficult to stop. "What's up Mollie?" Ajay asked going over to her.

"What is _she _doing here?" Mollie sneered pointing to where Aiden was standing laughing at Jericho. "I asked her be here.' _"Why?" _"Because, she is one of my friends to Mollie and she is with Alex too." Ajay answered. "Please, please. Don't ruin this for me. _please._' "Fine. I will get along with the girl." "Thank you Moll!" Ajay squealed and hugged her, "You do know that you and her are standing up there with me tomorrow." "Really?"

"Yeah, Petey and Alex are going to be Chris' groomsmen.' Ajay answered. "Petey is coming." "Yes, so is Eric, Scott, Jimmy and your dad." "Really?" "Yeah, Jeff couldn't get Tessa or AJ off or they would be here too." Mollie laugh, "Only you Ashton Reso could turn TNA upside down because you get pregnant and are getting married right away." Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "And it's Mrs. Harter to you." Mollie laughed and let her lead her over to where Jericho and Aiden had dresses waiting for them.

Chris and Alex were sitting Chris and Ajay's room waiting for the girls to get back. "So how do you feel about this whole thing?" Alex asked. "A little overwhelmed. But you know something I love Ajay. I should have married her years ago."

Alex nodded his head, "And the whole baby thing?" 'I am excited for it, I mean I still have 7 months to prepare for the baby." Chris answered. 'I am glad for ya man. You two are going to be great parents. How is Ajay handling it?" "She is scared that she is going to be like her parents. But she is starting to understand that everything is going to be okay. Just as long as there is no more secrets that could out and ruin this." Chris said. Alex nodded his head. "Have you talked to Mollie yet?" "No, I take the punk has forgiven her though." Chris nodded his head.

"You know what would be fun?" Ajay questioned as she twirled the metal part of her hanger around in her hand. "What?' Mollie asked. "What if I kicked Chris out of my room and make him sleep with Alex in his room. And we have a slumber party." Ajay answered, "and yes Jericho if you want to come, you are invited." Jericho laughed, "You know I am down for it." "I know. What do you guys say?" Aiden agreed readily. Mollie chewed on her lower lip debating. "Come on Mollie it will be fun.' Ajay said before she put on her patent Puss-in- boots eyes on. "Fine, save that look for Chris. I will go." "Thank you Molls!" Ajay squealed hugging her again. "Are you sure you haven't had any red bull?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here is the second part. I only own Ajay, the baby and her grandparents. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho.**_

_**

* * *

**_"But Ajay." Chris whined as he and Ajay were standing in the door, she was kicking him out for the night. "Sorry baby, but you really have to go." Ajay stated kissing his lips. "What if you get sick?" "Babe, Keith has dealt with pregnancy before he can handle it. And so can Mollie and Aiden." Ajay answered. Chris poked his lip out at her causing to her smile and kiss his lips again, 'I love you and I will see you tomorrow. Go out with the boys and my brothers have some fun." "I love you too." Chris said as he still pouted and walked out of the room.

Ajay closed the door behind him and rested her back against it. "Oh Mrs. Harter get your ass in here." Jericho called. "Should I be afraid?" Ajay asked as she walked into the room smiling. "Dry those tears baby girl, tomorrow you are getting married." Jericho stated hugging her. "These are happy tears, I promise." Ajay sniffled. "Good." he smiled, "Lets get this party started."

The next morning came to soon for all that were involved in the slumber party. Ajay had gotten sick a couple time during the night and had fallen asleep curled up in the middle of the bed. Mollie, Aiden and Jericho were up before the bride. "Come on Bubbalou, it's time to get up." Jericho stated shaking her slightly, causing the younger Canadian to whine and snuggle into the blankets better. "I want Josh." she muttered sleepily. "You can't see him until you two get married." Aiden said softly causing Ajay to stick out her lower lip out into a pout. "But I wanna see him.' "Sorry honey." Aiden said as Ajay crossed her arms looking more pitiful. Mollie and Jericho exchanged a look, "She isn't going to get out of bed until we go get Chris." Jericho muttered to the blonde standing next to him. "I will go get him.' Mollie stated, she didn't want to deal with a pouty Ajay all day long. Jericho nodded his head as she slipped out of the door and went down the hall towards Alex's room.

Alex went to the door hearing the knock on the door, he pulled it open a little shocked that Mollie was standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked crossing his arms. "Can you get Chris for me? Ajay is refusing to get out of bed until she sees him." Mollie answered. Alex nodded his head and went back into the room. "Dude your girl is being stubborn and not leaving her bed until she sees you." Alex said causing Chris get up and leave the room.

Mollie stood in the doorway staring at him for a minute wanting to say something to him. But she couldn't find the words to form what she was thinking. So instead she turned on her heel and went back to Ajay and Chris' room trying to get over her embarrassment.

Slowly members of the TNA roster that were close to the couple, arrived in Niagara Falls, while Chris, Ajay and the gang were having breakfast . Jeff Jarrett and Scott D'amore were some of the first to arrive.

Jeff greeted his daughter before he turned to Ajay who was picking at the remains of her breakfast. "Hey there Missy." he smiled. 'Hi Double J." she smiled back as Scott turned his attention to her. "Are you done eating already?" Scott questioned. Ajay nodded her head. "Let's go for a walk." Jeff said, Ajay nodded her head dropping her napkin on to the table, she kissed Chris' cheek before she followed her boss and former coach out of the hotel.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked. "Excited and kind of like I am going to be sick." Ajay answered. "That's just nerves Princess." Scott stated. "No, coach, I think it's morning sickness." "Morning sickness?' Scott questioned, 'wait you only get morning sickness if you are pregnant. YOU ARE PREGNANT!" "Yes coach, I am." Ajay laughed as he hugged her, "Congratulations Princess." "Thank you."

"Is she back yet?" Chris asked Aiden who came to check on the boys. "Yes, she is back and is in the shower" Aiden answered, "She was saying something to Mollie about how she is going to the Impact Zone on Monday to do something.' 'Probably announce her pregnancy.' Chris mused, "Alex, you have to help me keep an eye on her while she is there. I don't want anything happen to her while she is there.' Alex nodded his head.

Ajay was sitting in her room staring out of the window, Mollie had went to track down the hair and make up person. Aiden still wasn't back from checking on the boys. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes there.' a familiar voice said from the doorway. Ajay turned around a smile forming on her face, "Gran.' "Hi baby.' she smiled holding her arms out to her. Ajay rushed into her grandmother's arms hugging her tightly.

'how are you feeling?" she asked. Ajay shrugged, 'I am feeling different things." Edna nodded her head and sat down on the bed causing her granddaughter to lay her head down on her lap. "You know when I married your pops I was so nervous, I threw up." "I have already done that 4 times. I am scared Gran." "Why are you scared baby?" "of everything."

Edna looked down at her, "Its okay to be scared. But Ajay, I have seen you with Chris, I have seen the way your face lights up when you see him, and the love you carry in your eyes for him. I have seen it in Chris' eyes too. He isn't going to hurt you again." Ajay sniffled and nodded her head. "And since I know that you are still worried about being a good mommy. Baby girl you just fine. Everyone makes mistakes, but I know you. You are caring, loving and nurturing. You have all the makings to make a great wife and mommy.' "Thanks Gran." Ajay sniffled again, "I wish Pops was here."

"I do too baby, but you do know he is watching over in heaven. And you know what he is probably saying to Cole, Eddie and Benoit?" "No.' she sniffled. "Of all people my granddaughter could fall in love with. She fell in love with a Redwings fan." Edna said mimicking her husband's voice. Ajay started giggling, "That does sound like Pops."

Mollie, Aiden and the hair and make up person returned to the hotel room. 'Are you okay Ajay?" Aiden asked seeing the tear streak face. "I am fine just being emotional." Ajay answered sitting up wiping her eyes. 'Aiden, this is my Gran. Gran this is Aiden, she is Alex's girlfriend. And you remember Mollie." Ajay said introducing her Gran to Aiden.

"Nice to meet you honey." Edna smiled at Aiden before she turned to Mollie, "Good to see you again Mollie, what the hell were you thinking when you joined the Main Event Mafia." Ajay burst into giggles as her Gran gave Mollie the second degree. "My Gran watches my brothers and I wrestle every week." Ajay whispered to Aiden, "she will yell and cuss at the TV." Aiden nodded her head laughing as well.

Bobby Roode paced in front of the room that he knew Ajay was in at the chapel were she was going to marry Chris. He knew that he had to talk to her and try to persuade her to leave Chris. He could help with the baby even if it wasn't his. He knocked on the door. 'Who is it?" Ajay's voice called. "It's Bobby, can I come in for a second?" he said back. Ajay pulled open the door, "Hi Poppa bear!' she beamed hugging him. "Look at you." he said slightly shocked that the tomboy he once loved as now a beaming, beautiful mother to be.

He walked into the room with her shutting the door behind her, "Where is everyone?" 'Umm, Aiden is with Alex. Mollie is with her dad, my Gran is with my brothers." Ajay answered, 'what's up?" Bobby sighed he forgot how well she knew him. "Don't marry him." "What?' she asked her eyebrows furrowing together. "Don't marry him. Run away with me." Bobby answered. Ajay shook her head no, "I am not doing that.' "Why?" "Because I am in love with him. I am carrying his child. One he wants. Unlike you, or do you not remembering telling me to get rid of the baby?" "Times have changed Baby bear." Ajay shook her head no as tears filled her eyes as she hugged her stomach. 'I want you too leave now." Bobby walked over to her and kissed her long and hard before he left room.

"She isn't coming out the room." Aiden whispered to Jay. "What?" Jay asked looking at the shorter blonde shocked. "She isn't coming, she is in there crying.' Jay stood up and walked to the back, Adam, Jericho, Jeff and Scott following him. "Ajay, its Jay." he said knocking on the door, "let me in angel." "No!' she wailed from behind the door, 'go away, I am not going to come out." "Can you at least tell me what happened?" he asked twisting on the door handle but found it to be locked.

"Bobby.' "Mother fucker." Adam cursed. "Let's go deal with him.' Jericho said as Team 3D walked up to them. "What's going on and why do you guys look like you are going to murder someone?" Devon asked. "Bobby did something to upset Ajay." Scott answered, "And now she is locked up in the room refusing to come out." "We are going too." Ray drawled, "He isn't going to fuck up her chance at happiness."

"Dad, is Ajay okay?" Mollie asked, "Chris is starting to get worried." 'She is locked up in the bridal room not coming out for anyone." Jeff answered. "Dad, we should try." Mollie said, "she might listen to us." Jeff thought for a minute before he nodded his head. Aiden was standing outside the door, 'if you are going to try and get in there, I want to help." Jeff nodded his head before he knocked on the door. "Go away." Ajay hiccupped. 'Darlin' its Jeff, open the door honey." "Why?" "Because I am your boss and I said so." Ajay stood up from the chaise lounge she had been sitting on and unlocked the door and opened.

'You can come in. And not because you are my boss." she whispered. Mollie and Aiden walked into the room, Jeff shut the door and locked it again. "Alright, what's going on little one?" he asked sitting down next to her. "Bobby wants me to leave Chris. He kissed me.' Ajay struggled to get the words out. "Calm down." Mollie said. "You are going to make yourself sick." "Take a couple of deep breathes for me okay?" Jeff asked. Ajay did what Jeff asked and took a couple of deep breathes.

Almost an hour later, Jeff walked out of the room. "She is fine now.' he said seeing the worried people standing by the door, "Aiden and Mollie are fixing her make up and hair for her. Sabin what the hell are you doing out here get your butt back in there.'

Chris laughed and went back into the chapel. "Don't worry, my dad sent them back into the chapel." Mollie said, "Only Jay is out there, I take he is giving you away?" Ajay nodded her head, "He is." "Okay. Let's do this." Mollie smiled. Aiden smiled too. "Wait." "What?" Mollie asked. "I need a hug first." Ajay answered holding her arms out to both blondes standing in front of her who laughed and hugged her.

"Alex, what happened to Roode?" Chris asked leaning over to Alex who shrugged. "I know what happened." Petey said, he had seen what happened before he came in, "I will tell you what happened later. Chris nodded his head before he smiled seeing Ajay and Jay coming his way.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked in her ear. "I am okay now.' Ajay answered as they turned to face the front the minister who looked a little shocked at how many people who were there. "What? We are popular." Ajay giggled. The minister shook his head and started the ceremony. 15 minutes and no interruptions later, he pronounced them man and wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Harter." Chris squeezed his wife's hand as they walked down the isle. They stopped at the door, "What did Jeff say to you earlier?" he asked. "To follow my heart, even though we both know that know that it leads to you." Ajay answered. Chris nodded his head and kissed her again. "Do you know what happened to Roode?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I only own Ajay and the unborn baby. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho. There is going to be at least two maybe three more parts of this including when Ajay has the baby.

* * *

"I think my brothers beat them up." Ajay answered, "He came to see me." Chris nodded his head. "He wanted me to leave you. I couldn't do it." Ajay said. Chris pulled her into him hugging her. He looked down at her and kissed her. "You are mine now.' "I am all yours now." she beamed up at him before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him again.

Awhile later they had taken over the ballroom at the hotel they were staying at. Mollie came up to where Ajay was standing talking to her Gran. Mollie hugged her, "Ajay, you're actually married." she said as she looked her in the eye, the sparkle had not gone since she had left her room many hours before. "I _know_, Mollie," she said with a laugh, "I was the one in front of the dude," Ajay stated matter-of-factly, "I'm going to go see _my husband_." She stressed that fact before she bounced away going over to where Chris and Alex were standing.

"There's my beautiful wife and the mother of my baby.' Chris smiled before he kissed her. "Alright, get over and give me a hug Mrs. Harter." Alex said holding his arms out to her. Ajay laughed and hugged him. 'Alright give me my wife back." Chris laughed and pulled Ajay away from his best friend. "TWINNY!" AJ Styles called as he waltzed into the building. "AJ?" Ajay questioned as the world heavyweight champion came over to him.

"What are you doing here I thought you couldn't make it?" Ajay questioned. "Easy, I left right after the taping were over with, like I would miss my twin's wedding." AJ answered causing Ajay to smile again and step out of her husband's arms and hug him. "Sabin, I know you have probably heard this from her brothers and probably Jeff and Scott but if you hurt her in any way shape or form I will personally kill you okay?" AJ questioned. "Yeah, I got it." Chris said.

Ajay got taken away from her husband by AJ and Samoa Joe who had arrived minutes after AJ. "So wait he comes into the room you were in and tell you that he wants you to leave Chris for him?" Joe asked as Ajay nodded her head, "It was one of those things I wasn't expecting you know. I thought he was over his jealously when we had that talk awhile ago." "Sometimes Ajay its a lot harder to get over someone." AJ stated. "Wendy?" Ajay asked looking at him. "Yeah, it got better when I got with Tessa.' "Speaking of Tessa where the hell is she?" Ajay asked. "She is with her dad. She said something about not wanting to be around Sabin, you know how she is." AJ answered.

Ajay frowned as tears welled up in her eyes. "Hey, now no tears this is suppose to be happy." Joe said. "Sorry, Joe. it's these damn hormones." "Hormones?" AJ asked, "Ajay in the almost 8 years I have known you, you have never been very hormonal.' 'AJ, I am two months pregnant." Ajay stated causing AJ and Joe to stare at her. "Are you serious?" AJ asked. "Yes, very serious." Ajay answered. AJ and Joe exchanged a look and then smashed the small blonde between them.

'HELP!" Ajay squeaked. Luckily Adam was walking by and took pity on his sister and stopped them. "Thank you Adam." Ajay said hugging him. "Your welcome." Adam said. Ajay found Aiden sitting by herself. "Hey Cookie." she smiled as she sat next to her. "Are you handling everything okay?" Ajay asked. Aiden shrugged her shoulders, she was still struggling a bit with the names and the people. Ajay sat next to her pointing out people to her drinking her water as she did. She had sweet talked her way into have some of a redbull but it kind of made her sick so she stopped drinking it and let Chris drink it.

"Ajay, I know it's your wedding night and everything... But I wanted to have a little chat with Aiden." Mollie said with a small, yet sincere, smile. Ajay looked up and looked between the two girls, "You're going to play nice?" she asked seriously, already going into mother mode. "You promised me, Mollie." "I know, Ajay! Cross my heart and hope to die." Mollie convinced her because she said a quick 'I'll see you later, Cookie' to Aiden, before she disappeared.

Ajay had wandered away after she had left Aiden and Mollie to talk. She stared out of the window as she twisted her wedding band around her finger. Her mind wandered to Bobby for a minute. She wondered what the hell he was thinking, he knew that Ajay couldn't live without Chris no matter how she tried

Chris had seen his wife standing there and walked over to her and put his arms around her waist kissing her neck. 'Hi.' she breathed. "Hi yourself." he said, "what are you thinking about?" Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "Us, our baby." Chris smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "So you really want to move to Detroit?" "Yeah, it's home now, and besides like I said Gran will be closer. I know I am going to need her." "And Petey is going to be there too." Ajay nodded her head and rested back against him.

Chris pulled Ajay to a table to sit her down, "Don't leave." Ajay said. "I am not going too." Chris stated, "What the hell are they doing here?" Ajay turned her head and saw that the original beautiful people walked towards them. "I don't know." Ajay answered. She would be nice for the time being, she really couldn't be getting into a fight.

"Hey guys, congratulations." Angelina Love said as she leaned over and hugged Ajay. "Thank you." they both said, both a little shocked. Velvet followed suite. Ajay looked shocked as Angelina and Velvet apologized for what they done to her in the past. "It's okay. It is in the past. Besides I am going to some new girls to have my back when I come back.' "Come back?" Velvet asked. "I am taking some time off." "Why?' "Because I am pregnant." Ajay answered.

Both girls squealed and hugged her. "How far along are you?' "Two months." "We are so going to throw you a baby shower." Chris started laughing before he went to stand up. "You leave me Joshua, you aren't getting any tonight." Ajay said. Chris sat back down and put his arm around the back of Ajay's chair.

"So what do you think you are having?" Angelina asked. "I hope it's a girl to be honest." Ajay answered. "Really?" Velvet asked. Ajay nodded her head. It was odd for her to sit there and have a conversation with two of her biggest foes. "And what about you Sabin?' Velvet asked looking at the bored looking Detroit Native. "I don't care as long as the baby is healthy. I am happy." Chris answered.

Ajay turned her head and kissed him. "You two are so cute together." Angelina said. "Thanks." Ajay blushed. "Are you going to hang around the Impact Zone for awhile?" Angelina asked again. "I am going to see how I feel after the tapings on Monday and then I will go from there. Jeff is restricting me from going near the ring. So I might just go to Detroit." Ajay answered.

After Angelina and Velvet left, the party was starting to wind down. "Ready to leave?" Chris asked. Ajay nodded her head yes. He helped her up and they started walking to the exit. "Ajay, Chris. Wait up!" Jeff called. They both stopped and turned to their boss who walked over to them with JB in tow. "If its okay with you two we are going to announce your marriage and pregnancy on twitter." Chris looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead." Ajay mused. "Then on Monday you can still announce your pregnancy." Jeff said. "Jeff I want to go down there with her though.' Chris stated. "That's fine, I was expecting it."

JB smiled at them, "Congrats you two." "Thanks JB." they both said. They hung around for a few more minutes talking to JB as he sent out the tweet. They walked to the elevator, Chris put his hand on Ajay's stomach once they were inside. "7 more months and she will be here" 'You think it's a girl?" Ajay asked. Chris nodded his head. "7 more months."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I only own Ajay and the baby. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho, Aiden who is mentioned belongs to cherrybomb13. Tessa who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove

* * *

"You are pregnant Baby Dudley?" Ray asked coming up to the newlyweds once they came backstage from announcing that they were expecting. "Yes, I am." Ajay smiled as Ray pulled her into a hug and squeezed her. "I am afraid of giving you my infamous bear hug because I am afraid of what would happen to the baby." "Wow, Baby Dudley is having a baby. So that would make the baby, the baby, baby Dudley." Devon stated slightly shocked.

No one had expected Ajay to get pregnant like she did, but then again she and Chris did go at it like rabbits most of the time. "Are you going to be around for the pay per view?" Devon asked. "No, Chris and I are flying out Detroit tomorrow." Ajay answered. "Have you talked to Tessa?" Ray asked. "No, she totally ignored me when I came in. she is pissed that I am married Chris and we are having a baby. She wanted me to be with Daniels." Ajay answered shaking her head as her attention was taking by Jay Lethal and Tara.

Chris lead his wife out of the Impact Zone by her hand, "Do you think you can be away from it?" he asked. "No, I don't think I can but I am going to try. Besides Jeff is going to have me doing some work from home, like interviews and stuff like that." Ajay answered. Chris nodded his head, "This is going to be a long 7 months isn't it?" "Oh yeah." she agreed.

For the next couple of months Ajay kept busy cleaning out the room next to her and Chris' room. She went to Can-Am to help Scott out who got a kick out of seeing the growing baby bump. Chris had been giving everyone in TNA updates about the pregnancy and showing them pictures as well. The knockouts had planned a trip out to Detroit to throw Ajay a baby shower. Which was going to be a surprise for the former knockout champion.

Chris had been in on it the whole time, knowing that Ajay had been feeling bad that she hadn't seen any of her friends since her last trip to the Impact Zone which had been in January. It was now rearing the end of April, which meant their daughter would be there in almost a month.

"Come on babe, it's just lunch with Alex, Petey and Scott." Chris coaxed, he had the hard job of getting Ajay to get out of the house. Ajay looked down at her swollen belly and then at Chris who smiled at her, "Come on it will be fun." "If Alex calls me a beached whale again I am knocking his fucking lights out." Ajay stated as she put her hands up for him to help her out of her chair. Chris laughed and pulled her to her feet.

'Did Ray tell you the guys are taking bets on if we are going to name our baby one of the stupid funny names that Alex has picked out.' Ajay rolled her eyes, Alex had made a whole list of names that his best friends should name their baby after they found out that they were having a girl, he stuck the list on the wall in the nursery next to the sonogram that had girl typed on it. "Its going to suck for him when he finds out that we aren't naming her any of those names." Ajay mused, as soon as they knew their baby was indeed a girl, she had the name picked out.

Mollie had overseen the whole baby shower set up at the hotel conference room they were having the party at. "Have you seen Ajay since the last time she had been down?" Val asked. "No, I haven't seen her. I have talked to her everyday though. She is so excited its not even funny.' Mollie answered, "Though I guess she had been more emotional. Alex and Chris both told me that she has cried a couple hundred times." "Ajay cries?' Madison questioned, she had made her peace with Ajay as well. "Yeah. I guess we will see though." Mollie stated.

Chris and Ajay got into their car and went to pick up Alex and Petey. "I thought we were going to meet them there." Ajay stated. "Its easier this way." Chris said, "Don't worry babe everything is going to be okay." "I promise I will knock him out today if he tries anything." Chris nodded his head, he knew that Alex would deserve it. He had been given Ajay nothing but a hard time since Ajay went further into her pregnancy. Petey had to remove Alex from the room several times so that Ajay didn't slug him. Alex and Petey got into the backseat of the car. "So Ajay, you going to waddle today?" Alex questioned. "Don't start with her.' Chris said defending his wife who had started sniffling when Alex had asked her that.

Chris pulled into the hotel parking lot as Petey blindfolded Ajay. "This isn't cool Chris, I thought we were going to eat. Why the hell do I need a blindfold?" "You see babe." Chris answered parking the car. Alex had sent a text message to Mollie letting her know that they were there. Chris and Petey each took an arm while Alex opened doors for them. "Don't let me fall." she pleaded with them. "We won't we promise." Chris stated. "Yeah, we won't let you fall, it would take all three of us to get you because you are so big now." Alex mused as he opened the one door for them. "Petey, hit him for me please.' Ajay stated. Alex dodged out of the way from Petey's hit. He didn't think he was saying anything wrong.

Chris took off the blindfold once they were in the room. Once Ajay saw what was going on, her anger at Alex had been forgotten as tears filled her eyes. "You guys did this for me?" Ajay asked. "Yes we did." Mollie answered going over and hugging her. Ajay hugged her back. She had a feeling that Mollie had been hiding something from her since she and Chris got married she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Okay you guys can leave now, she is safe hands." Lisa stated coming over to the two blondes. "Li." Ajay stated seeing her former tag team partner. "Crazy girl, look at you." "She is a whale isn't she?' Alex questioned. Ajay turned around and punched him as she could. "Ow, fucking bitch!' Alex stated holding his nose. "That has been almost 8 months in the making.' Chris informed the knockouts. "You aren't a whale." Mollie stated hugging Ajay again. "He is right I am. I am three times my normal size." Ajay sniffled. "Alex, you need to leave now." Mollie said. Chris pecked his wife's lips before he followed Petey and Alex out of the room.

'We can see that you haven't lost your strength." Angelina mused as they sat down. "No I haven't. I have been trying to do this pregnant yoga and all this kind of stuff. That Aiden suggested I do." Ajay stated. "Does it work?" Velvet asked. "Kind of." Ajay stated putting her hand on her stomach feeling her baby move. "Is she moving?" Mollie asked. "Yes, feel. She is definitely going to be a wrestling like we are." Ajay answered, "or a soccer player. One of the two." The knockouts laughed as they all took turns feeling the unborn baby move. "Any hints on the names?" Val asked. "No, no one is going to find out until she is born. Just Chris and I know."

The party started to twiddle down, Mollie sat down next to Ajay who looked worn out. "You okay there?" 'Yes, I am just tired, I haven't had my normal energy." she answered. Mollie nodded her head as they fell into silence. "Hey Moll?" "Yeah?" "Would you mind staying with me until she is born?' Mollie looked a little bit shocked before she nodded her head. 'Thank you. I am just getting more and more nervous the soon the due date comes." Ajay said. "I don't blame you." Mollie stated, 'not that you should be nervous you will do just fine." "Thanks Moll." Ajay said hugging her, "Did I tell you that I told Chris that she is going to be born the Monday after Slammiversary."

"Are you sure about that?" Angelina asked having over heard her say that. "Hell yes, I would put money on it." Chris and Petey walked into the room hearing the tail end of the conversation. "Ajay what the hell is going on?" Chris asked. "Um. Nothing?" Ajay asked trying to be innocent. "It sounded like you were placing bets on when you would have the baby." Petey stated. "We were got a problem with it?" Lisa questioning daring each man to try something. 'No, no problem at all." Chris said, "Its just funny because the guys did the same thing.'

Everyone left after Ajay thanked them for the thousandth time, Petey and Chris loaded up everything up in Chris' car. "I will meet you over at your house okay Ajay?" Mollie questioned. Ajay nodded her head showing she heard as Mollie got into her rental car. "So she is okay with it?" Chris asked. Ajay nodded her head yes again. "Only 5 more weeks." she mused out loud. 5 more weeks until her biggest adventure yet. And it kind of scared but she wouldn't tell anyone that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: This is the chapter where the baby is finally born. I only own Ajay and Kenzie and Gran who is mentioned. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Mollie belongs to AliceJericho.

* * *

Mollie was in Chris and Ajay's living room, watching TV. She had been staying in Detroit for the past couple of weeks. Ajay was nearing her due date, Chris was anxious about leaving her and Mollie alone. He didn't want to miss Ajay going into labor. Ajay had been really clingy with Chris knowing that he was leaving her to go down to the tapings. Mollie glanced up from her perch on the couch. 'Is she okay?" Mollie asked.

'She will be fine. We are both ready for her to be here.' Chris answered, 'if I were I would go check on her in a few.' Mollie nodded her head, she had become use to Ajay's mood swings, the funniest one that she had seen from the Canadian was her going from epic blow out pissed off, to crying to laughing all with in minutes of each other. It had scared Ajay's brothers, Chris, Alex and Petey. Mollie and Ajay's Gran had laughed at the boys.

"I will see you guys in a couple of days." Chris said, "If anything happens." "I know Chris, call you. If I can't get a hold of you or Alex, I will call my dad." Mollie stated, she had heard this a couple times. Chris nodded his head before he walked out of the house.

Ajay had finished crying and went downstairs and sat in her arm chair. "Are you okay Ajay?' Mollie asked. Ajay shrugged, she hated it when Chris left even though she knew he was coming back. 'What's wrong?" Mollie asked looking at Ajay. "I just had a couple of sharp pains is all.' "You aren't going into labor are you?' she asked. "No, Doctor Mallard said I could have pains or contractions before I actually go into labor." Ajay answered.

"How often have you been having these pains?" Mollie asked. "I have had some earlier today.' she answered. "Why didn't you tell Chris?" "I didn't want him worrying." "Ajay.' Mollie groaned, she hated the fact that Ajay was stubborn. "Next time tell one of us what is going on so we know." Mollie sighed as she stood up to go answer the door.

Aiden stood on the other side of the door, "What are you doing here?" Mollie asked as she opened the door. "I am here to see Ajay." 'come on in.' Mollie stated, she knew that she promised Ajay that she wouldn't be mean and she was kind of afraid of Ajay lashing out at her, just like Ajay did to Alex. The two blondes walked into the room where Ajay was sitting. "Hey Ajay." Aiden greeted.

Ajay turned her head, "Cookie!' she exclaimed as she tried to get out of her chair. "Fuck, I can't get up. Come over here." Ajay stated holding her arms out to her. Aiden went over to her and hugged her, "How many more days?" "I am suppose to be due in a week but I am thinking she is coming sooner then that." "The day after the pay per view.' Mollie added causing Ajay to nod her head. "Do you want to see her nursery?" Ajay asked Aiden who nodded her head. "Help me up." Ajay stated holding her hands out to her two friends. They helped her up and followed her up the stairs.

Aiden stayed with Mollie and Ajay for the remainder of the week. Which made Chris feel kind of better. Ajay had been really cranky all day Sunday, she didn't leave her and Chris' room until it was time for the pay per view when she came down the stairs. "Are you okay?" the girls asked Ajay who shook her head, "I am uncomfortable is all." "Do you want to change seats?" Aiden asked. "Not like that Cookie, more like I feel like I am going to explode." Ajay answered. "Okay, let us know if there anything we can do." Aiden stated. "I will.'

Halfway though the Pay per view, Ajay felt something burst as she was coming out of the kitchen. "Oh fuck." Ajay stated. "What?" Mollie asked. Ajay looked up her with tear filled eyes, "My water just broke." Mollie looked panic as she stared at Ajay. Aiden stood up from the couch and walked over to them, "Ajay do you have a bag packed?" she asked. Ajay nodded her head yes, "Its sitting on the floor next to the door in my room."

. Mollie go upstairs and get her bag and cell phone charger and while you are up there call Chris. And her Gran." Aiden stated, "Ajay you and I are going to go get into the car." Mollie turned and went running up the stairs while Ajay and Aiden went out to Ajay's car. Chris answered his phone hearing it ring, he about dropped it in shock. "What's wrong with you Sabin?" Brain Kendrick asked. "Ajay is labor.' Chris answered. Jeff who had just walked into the room looked at him, "What the hell are you waiting for get to Detroit now." Chris nodded dumbly as he stood up and gathered his stuff. "Alex, we better go with him." Jeff mused. Alex nodded his agreement as he stood up as well.

"Where is he?" Ajay asked as she suffered though another set of contractions. "He is coming, he is at the airport right now." Mollie answered for the thousandth time since they had been in the hospital. Petey and Scott had shown up already and had came into the room to see her before they went into the waiting room. Ajay's Gran and brothers were on their way too. "Don't ever get pregnant either one of you." Ajay stated as she tried to relax before her next set of contractions hit. 'We won't." Mollie smiled at her.

Chris rushed off of the elevator. 'What room is she in?" he asked seeing Petey and Scott sitting there. "She is down the hall in 405.' Scott answered. Chris nodded his head and took off running again.

Ajay looked up when the door opened. "Chris.' she said. Mollie and Aiden smiled seeing Chris go over to the bed. He pulled his wife into his arms kissing her. "How far are you dilated?" he asked when he pulled back. "7. I am glad you made it." Ajay answered. "I am too." he smiled. Alex and Jeff walked into the room. 'Hey Punk." Alex greeted going over to the bed as well. "Hi Alex." Ajay said before she grabbed Chris' hand holding on to it tightly.

"Contraction?" Alex asked. Ajay nodded her head, "did you ask him?" Chris shook his head no. "Ask me what?" 'Do you want to be in here with us? My brother was suppose too but his flight has been delayed until tomorrow." Ajay asked. Alex looked shocked, "Really? After everything I put you though?" Ajay nodded her head, "Yes, I need someone else other then Mollie in here just in case either one of them passes out." Alex smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Aiden and Jeff left the room after awhile to go to the waiting room with Petey and Scott. They weren't surprised to see the Dudleys', Rhino and the rest of the group that Chris and Ajay hung out with. Plus Chris' family sitting in the waiting room.

Mollie looked at the clock, "You know Ajay might be right, the baby is going be born on Monday. And she will win the bet with the knockouts." Ajay laughed before another contraction came. Mollie couldn't help but laugh at Chris and Alex's faces as she squeezed their hands tightly in her pain.

Alex moved to the side so that Mollie could take his place. "You can do this Ajay." Mollie encouraged her. Ajay nodded her head, "I am scared.' "Don't be scared." she said. "Babe, we will get though this whole parenting thing together okay? I am not going to leave you or our daughter." Chris added. Ajay nodded her head and chewed on her lower lip as she sat up. "Come on Ajay, lets meet my niece Detroit Hero." "For the last time Patrick Martin we aren't naming our daughter Detroit He.. OW! FUCK!' Ajay shouted as another contraction hit her.

Doctor Mallard came in a few minutes later, "Well Mrs. Harter are you ready to meet your daughter?" Ajay nodded her head. Doctor Mallard smiled at her. "When I count to three, I want to push as hard as you can until 10 okay?" Ajay nodded her head. Mollie held onto Ajay's hand watching with tear filled eyes. "Holy shit, I can see the head." Alex stated as he watched. Chris smiled down at Ajay who fell back on to the bed tears rushing down her face.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "She is almost here." The Canadian pushed as hard as she could let out a tiny scream as her daughter was finally born. Tears streamed down Ajay's face as the good doctor handed the squirming crying baby over to her mother. "What's her name daddy?' the nurse asked. "Mackenzie Rae." Chris answered as he reached out and touched the squirming baby his wife was holding. "She is beautiful Ajay.' he said kissing her forehead.

After the baby was weighed and cleaned off, and handed back to her parents. Mollie and Alex turned to leave the room. "We will give you guys a few and then we will let the rest of the family come in." Alex stated as he wiped his eyes. Chris nodded his head as he held Kenzie. 'Hey guys?" Ajay said. "Yeah?' "Thanks for being for us. We really do appreciate it. And Shell we won't tell anyone you were crying." Ajay answered.

Alex smiled and nodded his head, today he didn't care if the whole world saw his tears, he just saw his niece being born and he was happy that she was healthy. Mollie looped her arm though Alex's as they walked out of the room. "Do you think they are going to get back together?" Ajay asked as she trialed her finger down her daughter's face. Chris shrugged, "I am not going to worry about it right now." Ajay nodded her head in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the last chapter of Lies and Hurt. I own Ajay, Kenzie and the twins. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Alex and Mollie belong to AliceJericho.

* * *

Ajay sat in her daughter's nursery, staring down at the newborn in her arms. The baby's blue eyes stared up at her. Chris was in the next room sleeping, he had been good about getting up with Kenzie when she had started crying in the middle of the night. Kenzie blinked her eyes sleepily as Ajay rocked them back and forth gently. Her fears about her being a bad mother had flown out the window as soon as the doctor placed her baby in her arms.

She shouldn't have been scared to begin with but growing up with her parents had instilled that fear in her. Her and Mollie's fight just deepened it, now she knew differently. Chris came into the room rubbing his eyes sleepily he smiled at her, "Are you okay?" "I am great.' Ajay answered looking down at their baby who was now asleep, "I was just thinking how stupid I was being thinking I wouldn't be a good mom."

"Baby you are already a good mother.' Chris answered going over to the rocking chair smoothing the curls on his daughter's head before he kissed his wife. "And you are a good dad." Ajay whispered as she stood up and laid Kenzie down. Chris put his arms around Ajay as they both looked down at the sleeping baby. "We did pretty good with her huh?" he questioned. Ajay nodded her head before she rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

_*5 years later*_

_

* * *

_

Chris laughed, and shook his head, they had been trying for awhile to get pregnant again so that Kenzie could have a sibling. They had found two weeks ago that Ajay was indeed pregnant and due by the end of the year. Chris turned and went into their daughter's room. Ajay followed behind him, smiling as Chris woke up their daughter. She had Chris' blue eyes and Ajay's wavy blonde hair and personality.

"Mommy!' Kenzie stated holding her arms out to her. She sat on the bed next to her husband and daughter. Kenzie moved from her father's arms to her mother's arms. She hugged her neck, "Mommy, I want a baby brother for my birthday." Chris and Ajay laughed, she had been saying that since they told her that she was going to be a big sister.

"We will see in a couple of weeks okay Kenzie Roo?" Ajay questioned using the nickname that her older brother gave her. "Is Uncle Skunky coming today?" Kenzie asked playing with the ends of her mother's hair. "Yes, he is. And so is Aunt Mollie and Alex.' Kenzie's little face light up in a smile before she squealed. "Do you want to wear the dress that Gran bought for you?" Ajay asked.

Chris and Ajay walked down the hallway to their daughter's bedroom, Chris stopped her before they walked into the room. "We need to keep this a secret for awhile." Chris said putting his hand on her stomach. Ajay looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Lets just hope our daughter can keep it a secret. She already blabbed it to your parents and Gran." Ajay stated.

Chris smiled watching his wife and daughter, Ajay had decided earlier in the year to retire from wrestling and be a stay at home mom, which is something she loved. She went to Can-Am during the day to be a trainer, from time to time she still did shows at Can-Am, she, Petey, Scott and Johnny Devine reformed team Canada and did shows. He was still wrestling for TNA and working his way towards the World Heavyweight title. He and Alex were talking about reforming the Guns for another go at the tag titles. Things were good and they were just going to get better.

"Damn, punk!" Alex as the Martins walked into the over decorated backyard, "Could you cram anymore shit into this place?" Ashton shot him a warning glare as she quickly turned to Mollie and gave her a tight hug. "Hey! Watch it!" Pat said sternly, "You're going to hurt the little one." Mollie shook her head with a laugh as Ashton rolled her eyes, but gave her friend's slight baby bump a small rub.

"Where's Alex?" she asked excitedly, "Kenzie's been looking forward to seeing him all morning!" Alex appeared from behind Mollie's leg and held his hand out to her, "It's so sad that he looks like his father..." she said jokingly as she pulled him away to play with her daughter.

Kenzie was playing with AJ's sons and Petey and Bailey's twins, when Ajay walked up to them with Alex. Kenzie stood up quickly brushing off the back of her lavender polka dotted dress. She went over to Little Alex and hugged him before she took him by the hand over to the other kids. Ajay smiled, she could easily see her personality traits in Kenzie as well Chris'. Kenzie ran over to her and hugged her legs. "I love you Mommy." "I love you too baby girl." Ajay stated, "Give mommy a kiss." the little girl kissed her mother before she took off running to go play with other kids.

Chris walked over to her and put his arm around her, "She is happy isn't she?" "She always has been. The only time she is really sad is when you leave to go to work." Ajay answered as Chris lead her over to the table where Alex, Mollie, Aiden and Adam were sitting.

"This is pretty cool." Chris mused, but Ashton laughed, "It'd be less awkward if it wasn't _Adam_." She punched him in the arm to let him know that she was joking.

"I heard your pregnant again, Mollie." Adam changed the topic and Mollie nodded, about to speak but she was cut off by Chris, "We're hoping that this one looks like her." He shot his best friend a cheesy, joking smile as Pat pouted playfully,

"They're all so mean!" he whined like a child. "Are you two planning on getting married?" Aiden asked innocently, "If this one gets his ass into gear," Mollie said jerking her thumb towards her boyfriend, who made a face, "I'm getting 'round to it..." he said hopelessly, as Mollie snuggled into his side anyway.

"I'd rather they didn't," Chris mused, "That'll be one less thing we have to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Ajay asked. "If they get divorced, Pat will be living with us coz Mollie won everything." Chris answered. "Joshua Harter, you better be kidding when you say that." Ajay stated, "I don't think I could handle a baby, our daughter, and the grown man child too." "What?" Adam asked leaning over to look at his sister who turned beet red as she turned around chewing on her lower lip.

"Umm, you guys can't say anything just quite yet." Ajay stated. Everyone nodded their heads. "You know something Punk you would love having me living with you. Your daughter loves me." "God knows why my daughter loves you. But Jeff would be down one wrestler." Ajay stated, "I would kill you within a week of you living here."

Kenzie came up to the table and climbed up on Chris' lap leaning against him smiling. "Its scary how much she looks like you Ajay." Adam stated, to this day he was still in shock that his niece looked so much like his sister. Kenzie snuggled into her father's arms, "Uncle Skunky! Guess what!" she stated. "What my favorite munchkin?" "I go with you and Daddy to the Impact Zone." Kenzie answered her baby blue eyes sparkled in excitement causing Alex to laugh, "Ajay that is so you!" "I know." Ajay laughed, she wondered what this baby would be like.

Time had past, Ajay and Chris had found out that they were having twin boys. Kenzie was so excited, she had with her parents and Aunt Aiden to get stuff for the nursery. Ajay has having a lot harder time around with her pregnancy, she was put on bed rest around the same time that Mollie was due. Chris came into their room, carrying their daughter who was dressed for bed. "Babe, I got a call. Mollie is in labor and Alex wants me to go to the hospital." Chris said as Kenzie struggled to get down.

Ajay nodded her head, "Go, call me when she is born. Kenzie can sleep with mommy tonight." Chris nodded his head as his daughter got onto the bed and snuggled into her mother after she kissed her mother's swollen stomach. "Mommy, PJ and Jay-Jay." she said. "Yes, those are your brothers." Ajay answered. They had already decided on their names. Peter James and Alexander Jayson. "They be here soon?" Kenzie asked. "Yes, they will be here really soon."

"I still be your baby right?" Kenzie asked her eyes filling with tears. "Of course baby girl. Your daddy and I are still going to love you. You are still going to be our baby. You are the best thing that has happened to us." Ajay answered. "Really?" Kenzie sniffled holding her stuff monkey tightly to her. "Yes, baby.' Kenzie nodded her head and snuggled into her better.

Ajay smoothed her daughter's hair down as she started to fall asleep, she couldn't help but think about her life had changed since she joined TNA. She met the love of her life, and they had soon to be three children together. She had the best friends that were her make shift family. Things were just going to get better from here.


End file.
